


i saw their ghosts

by bluejaysaxon



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: (totheark and the operator are more implied than anything), Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaysaxon/pseuds/bluejaysaxon
Summary: (aka what was, what could have been, and what never should have been)a short examination of each character from marble hornets, and some thoughts tim has about them after everything went downpseudo-poetic, more free verse than anything else





	i saw their ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> this is some kin writing i did january of this year
> 
> originally posted on my writing blog: unitedinentropy.tumblr.com
> 
> (to everyone i've ever cared about in the past, present, or future: whether i told them or not)

i. i saw their ghosts in all the little things

–in the little white lies

–in the secrets that we keep

—-in my mirror late at night

 

ii. i could not let them go

they would not let me go

–i love them so

–i hate them so

i would not let them go

 

iii. i knew him once, that man

–his heart of gold and good intentions

–his secrets and his stories

–his inevitable tragedy and my foolishness

—-his wings were clipped and he still tried to fly,

—-a modern-day icarus, burning as he fell from the sky and into hell and my life was never the same

——(no one’s life was after everything that happened)

 

iv. i knew her once, that girl

–her soul and her determination

–her spirit and fire

–her compassion (and her downfall)

—-her wit was her undoing

—-just a girl who was tangled up in something she’d never understand

——(then again, no one ever could decode the situation)

 

v. i knew him once, my friend

–he brought me out of my shell

–he showed me that the world wasn’t so terrible

–he was wonderful and it was my fault

—-the chessmaster in the end

—-all ruined by a thief and a liar and someone that was broken from the start

——(they say the best laid plans of mice and men often go awry, but they have no idea how true it is)

 

vi. i knew him once, before he shattered

–scripts and reshoots and false comradery

–from bad to worse in more ways than one

–the way he left and came back wrong for reasons he thought were right

—-spreading the sickness worse than the source ever could have

—-the first to be lost but the last to lose it all

——(he had the right idea though, wrong as his methods were)

 

vii. i never got his phone call

i couldn’t save her

i lead him to death

i should have taken his advice

–and now they’re gone

 

viii. and it’s

–all

—-my

——fault

 

ix. after all,

i’m the one who caused it

no more disguises, no more masks

i’m the source, it’s me

 

x. {do you remember me?}

{so much more than time has been taken}

{always watching}

{regards}

**Author's Note:**

> characters in order:  
> -i & ii: tim  
> -iii: jay  
> -iv: jessica  
> -v: brian  
> -vi: alex  
> -vii: jay/jessica/brian/alex/tim  
> -viii & ix: tim  
> -x: totheark (implied)


End file.
